


tie it off with a bow

by e_is_better_than_a (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr asks [35]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Bottom John Deacon, Christmas Smut, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: anon ask: John dresses himself up so he can be the boy’s pretty christmas present, complete with a red bow😊
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: tumblr asks [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558126
Kudos: 29





	tie it off with a bow

John had been trying to think about how to welcome his boys home all Christmas break. He was getting home first out of the four of them and had thought that maybe he could make them a home-cooked meal that wasn’t burned or raw. Then he thought he shouldn’t do anything special and just have a movie night. But when he got his present from his sister, neatly wrapped with a bow, he knew what to do.

-

“What do we have here?” Freddie murmured. He had just walked in, Brian and Roger right behind him.

In front of them was John with a bright red bow-tie on and nothing else. He was on his knees with his head bowed and arms behind his back.

Roger took the first step towards the kneeling man. He hooked a finger under John’s chin and tilted his head up. “Are you our present?” The blond asked, running a thumb over his cheekbone. The younger man nodded and Roger tsked lightly. “Words, love.”

“Yes, sir,” John said, his voice piercing through the quiet of the flat.

-

“Taking Fred so well, Deaks,” Brian praised from the side of the bed. John was on his hands and knees with Freddie fucking into his arse and Roger fucking his mouth. John felt like he was on cloud nine, being used by his boyfriends and he couldn’t get enough.


End file.
